lines that connect
by black lady knight
Summary: Summary inside.H x D, He x R.


Lines that connect 

When witches and wizards turn 16, they receive powers that their parents have.

A new boy is at Hogwarts for their 6th years. (Can't think of a name for him. Any suggestions?)

Over the summer, he had his 16th birthday and received the power his mom had; however, he doesn't know what it is.

His mom died giving birth to him.

His dad is a muggle and had no idea that his wife was a witch.

Doing the summer, they moved from America to England.

So he goes to Hogwarts and sees that people are connected with different color lines.

But only he sees them.

He is sorted into Gryffindor and becomes friends with Harry and Ron.

He sees a line connecting Ron and Hermione.

He tells Harry this.

Harry says that they belong together even through they don't realize it.

Then he tells Harry that there is a line coming from him but it's thin so that means that they are physically far apart.

Harry says for him to tell him when he finds who the line ends up at.

The next day, Harry and Malfory get into a fight.

"Harry?" The boy tries to get his attention.

"Not now," Harry says.

"But Harry?" The boy says.

"Later," Harry says.

In the end, both Harry and Malfory end up in the hospital wing.

While Malfory is sleeping that night the boy sneaks into the hospital wing using Harry's invisible cloak.

"What is it that couldn't wait until the morning?" Harry asks.

"I saw who your line is connected to," The boy says.

"Well who is?" Harry asks.

"It's…Malfory," The boy says.

"Malfory? You have to be kidding me," Harry says.

"I'm not," The boy says.

"We'll that means… that… no… it can't be," Harry says.

"Ron and Hermione are connected and you said they belong together even though they can't see it themselves," The boy says.

"But that is different," Harry says. "Isn't it?"

"Not from what I've seen," The boy says.

"But it's Malfory," Harry says.

"Yeah. So?" The boy asks.

"We hate each other," Harry says.

"There's a thin line between love and hate," The boy says.

"Well this line will not be cross," Harry says. "You should go back to your dorm room. It's getting late."

"All right, Harry," the boy says. "But keep in mind what I said."

"I will," Harry says. "Goodnight."

"Good night," the boy says and leaves the room.

Harry looks to the right of him at Malfory lying in the bed next to his.

"He can't be right," Harry whispers. "We'll never be like that. No matter how much I want it."

Harry lies down and turns away from Malfory.

Malfory turns to Harry.

'I know what I have to do know,' Malfory thinks. 'I just hope I have the courage to tell him how I feel about him.'

With that last thought, Malfory goes to sleep dreaming of his heart desire the boy who can be inches away from but feels like miles.

But that's how unrequited love is like.

The next morning 

Draco walks up and sees that Harry is still asleep.

Harry opens his eyes and sees that Draco is looking over at him.

"Why are you looking at me?" Harry asks.

"I heard you talking last night," Draco says.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asks trying to play dumb.

"About the line that connects us," Draco says. "How it means we belong together."

"thinks it might be that," Harry says. "He's not for sure."

"It makes sense from what I heard," Draco says.

"You really shouldn't be eves dropping on a private conversation," Harry says.

"Like you haven't done it before," Draco says.

"That's not the point," Harry says.

"Then what is the point?" Draco asks. "Why are you avoiding this?"

"Avoiding what?" Harry asks.

"Talking about us," Draco asks.

"There is no us," Harry says.

"Not if you continue to act like this doesn't exist," Draco says.

"It doesn't," Harry says.

Draco stands up, walks over to Harry and kiss him on the mouth.

Harry tries to pull back but Draco places his hand on the back of Harry's neck keeping him in place.

'What the hell?' Harry thinks.

He closes his eyes and kisses back.

As soon as Draco feels this, he pulls back and smiles at Harry.

"You were saying," Draco says.

Harry brings a hand up to his mouth and looks Draco straight in the eye.

He starts to smile back but then he hears noise coming from the others room.

"Mr. Weasley, if you don't leave right away, I'll call Headmaster Dombledore to drag you out," Madame Pomfrey says.

"Madame Pomfrey, we only want to see Harry," Hermione says.

"Both Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfory are still sleeping and I will not let you disturb them from their sleep," Madame Pomfrey says.

"I don't care," Ron says.

"Get back into your bed and pretend to be asleep," Harry says.

"But…"Draco says.

"Do it now," Harry says.

Draco walks back over to his bed and lies back down with his back to Harry.

30 second later, Ron throws open the door and walks inside with Hermione behind him.

"Hey mate. How are you doing?" Ron asks.

"Fine considering my company," Harry says. "Have you two seen this morning?"

"No," Hermione says. "Why do you ask?"

"He come here last night using my invisible cloak," Harry says.

"Why did he do that?" Ron asks.

"To tell me something he found out," Harry says.

"What would be that important?" Ron asks.

"Later," Harry says. "Right now I want to get out of here."

"Right. Don't want to say in front of ferret face over there," Ron says. "I'll go ask Madame Pomfrey if you can go."

Ron walks out of the room.


End file.
